1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device used for electrically connecting a motor and an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, when a motor and an inverter are electrically connected, motor terminals (connector) and inverter terminals (connector) are conventionally connected using a wire harness.
In recent years, a connector device has been proposed in which, for space saving purposes, for example, a motor-side connector including motor-side terminals in a motor case and an inverter-side connector including inverter-side terminals in an inverter case are disposed opposite each other, and the inverter case is directly connected to the motor case, thereby fitting the respective connectors to each other and connecting the respective terminals. An example of the connector device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-225488.
In a structure for attaching a connector to a case, there maybe adopted a means for fixing the connector to the case using screws and the like, with the connector passed through a mounting hole opened in the case. In this case, when the mounting hole is formed, forming position variability may be produced due to processing accuracy, or connector attachment position variability may result from a positional displacement and the like of the connector in the mounting hole. In such cases, even if two cases are opposed to each other in normal posture, the respective connectors may not be opposed to each other normally. That is, a positional displacement may be caused, resulting in the connectors being fitted together in a skewed or forced manner, or, in extreme cases, a failure to be fitted together.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to ensure normal fitting together of a motor-side connector and an inverter-side connector in an arrangement in which the connectors are fitted to each other as a result of cases being stacked one above the other and coupled with each other.